


Гарри не говорит о прошлом

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, key word: past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: Гарри никогда не говорит о прошлом. Воспоминания для него - что старое запыленное зеркало с потускневшей амальгамой, лишь искажает то, что по-настоящему случилось когда-то.





	Гарри не говорит о прошлом

Прошлое человека, словно лисица в заснеженном лесу, оставляет на теле цепочки следов, которые не спрячешь от искусного охотника, как ни старайся. Охотник терпеливо идет по пятам, прислушивается к каждому шороху, смотрит во все глаза. Охотник всегда настигает лисицу, какой бы осторожной она ни была.  
Эггзи - искусный охотник, он умеет слышать несказанное и видеть то, чему уже никогда не бывать. Эггзи вот уже почти пять лет выслеживает Гарри, и лишь теперь, почти его настигнув, думает: а стоило ли оно того.  
Гарри никогда не говорит о прошлом. Воспоминания для него - что старое запыленное зеркало с потускневшей амальгамой, лишь искажает то, что по-настоящему случилось когда-то. Впрочем, в зеркала Гарри не смотрится тоже.  
Прошлое оставило на теле Гарри Харта слишком много ран, Эггзи кажется, что все их до единой он знает наперечет: вот страшные бугрящиеся рубцы на спине от взрыва, вот белесый шрам, похожий на звездочку, чуть пониже ключицы - след от пули, а если осторожно снять с Гарри темные очки, встретишься взглядом с подслеповатым карим левым глазом и пустой глазницей вместо правого. А ведь есть еще шрам на голени, на ребрах застарелые полосы от ножа и еще десятки, если не сотни увечий, которые напоминают Гарри о его неудачах, особенно когда в Лондон приходит осень.  
Эггзи никогда не спрашивал как, никогда не приставал с расспросами, когда Гарри умудрился собрать на свою голову столько шишек. После Кентукки у Гарри слишком испортился характер, чтобы спустить подобное, - он никогда не выносил вмешательства в свою частную жизнь. Эггзи просто везло оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте; так он узнает от Персиваля о миссии в Пакистане, закончившейся фиаско и пытками, а от Гавейна - про взрыв в Филадельфии.  
И если поначалу Эггзи обижался, теперь, видя по утрам в зеркале медленно затягивающуюся рваную рану в плече, начинает постепенно понимать: у каждого кингсмена в прошлом свое кладбище из секретов и, в особо неудачных случаях, гражданских.  
Но раны на теле - ничто по сравнению с ранами на сердце, которых на долю Гарри выпало, может и меньше, но подкосили они куда сильнее.  
Гарри даже полуслепым первоклассно заметает следы, но Эггзи знает: по пятницам тот ходит на кладбище. Маршрут всегда один, всего три надгробия: молодая женщина, умершая лет тридцать назад, Честер Кинг и Гарри Харт.  
Вернувшись из Кентукки, Гарри так и не позволил снести к чертям свой памятник, едко подмечая, что все равно лет через десять придется вернуть обратно, и это паломничество, как кажется Эггзи, для Гарри словно еженедельная пощечина. Ты выжил в аду, будто говорит себе Гарри, имей смелость жить и после него.  
Могила Артура тоже была вполне понятной, Мерлин как-то обмолвился, что Гарри с Честером долгие годы были крайне близки, и Гарри до сих пор до конца не верит в это предательство. Винит себя, что упустил момент и вовремя Честера не остановил.  
А вот женщина для Эггзи стала нерешаемой загадкой почти на три года, пока в один из своих пятничных визитов Гарри не столкнулся возле надгробия Кейтлин Смит с Рокси.  
Этим же вечером Эггзи знал: мисс Смит была кингсменом, погибшим на задании, тетушкой Рокси и невестой Гарри.  
Оно того не стоило, думает Эггзи, перебирая все известные ему факты о Гарри Харте, словно карты в колоде. В колоде - слишком много козырных тузов, играть невозможно, но и выбросить жалко. Когда-нибудь лет через двадцать, вероятно такой же не в меру любопытный юнец будет копаться и в его грязном белье, а он, точь-в-точь как Гарри, будет молчать, ничуть не помогая и лишь подогревая интерес.  
У Эггзи хватает ума держать все, что он выяснил, при себе, и Гарри делает вид, будто бы и не подозревает о его изысканиях. Гарри улыбается уголком губ, предлагая ему скотч, посмеивается по утрам, когда Эззги взлохмаченным и сонным спускается к завтраку, обнимает со спины и целует в макушку перед сном. У них почти нормальные отношения, и иногда Эггзи кажется, что любые раны рано или поздно затягиваются.  
Однако на деле секрет их хрупкого мира прост: Гарри никогда не говорит о прошлом, а Эггзи никогда не спрашивает.


End file.
